


Anticoagulant

by MobiAblackout



Category: Naruto
Genre: 'good boy' Obito, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Dark, Evil Madatobi, Gun Violence, M/M, Mad Scientist!Tobirama, Manipulation, Mind Control, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobiAblackout/pseuds/MobiAblackout
Summary: They were science experiments. Scared little boys turned into teenage murder machines.But at thirteen The Infinite Tsukuyomi seemed like the greatest opportunity of his life. Akatsuki sounded like a family.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

“This’ll work.” Kakashi eyes the double wide trailer in front of them.

It’s in shambles. The yard and trees around it overgrown, ivy covering most of one side of the trailer. If the surrounding pines aren’t enough of a cover the sad state of this place surely would be. “The last place looked nicer.” Obito says, arms crossed.

“You want a cushy room go back to mommy and daddy.”

Obito glares at him and marches ahead towards the trailer. “Bakashi.”

Neither can really sleep that night, the trailer stinks of stale air and every little noise sets them both off. Kakashi manages to calm himself after a few hours but even in the dim moonlight he can see the panic in Obito’s eyes. “Scared?” He asks.

“No.” Obito quickly responds.

“You know what happens when you lie.”

It’s an unfair tactic. They’re far away from the institute. Far away from the blindingly white walls and cold cement floors. He watches Obito tense up and should but doesn’t feel any sense of satisfaction. “If they find us…”

“They’ll be slow with me.” Kakashi answers. “You, you’ll get a nice bullet to the skull.”

Obito exhales a laugh. “And you think I’m naive. They expect this kind of thing from you.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot you’re too special to do anything wrong.” He sneers.

“Don't push me, Hatake.”

“You gonna hurt me? Put on that wide smile you always do after running a course like you’re waiting for someone to fucking cheer for you?” It’s dumb to antagonize him. Kakashi’s seen him snap necks and shoot people point blank without batting an eye. Then Obito would smile up at the camera in the ceiling and outstretch his arms as if to say “Look at me! Pay attention to me!” Like he isn’t their favorite. As if Kakashi and the other aren’t squished together in their little corral watching him go first and be perfect. Kakashi hated him.

He probably also loved him.

Obito looks like he’s going to lunge for him and gets ready for it but only receives a sigh. “Fuck you, Kakashi.”

Which is another kind of attack, really. Besides Obito no one called him Kakashi, not since he was thirteen sitting in an interrogation room covered in blood.

“They wanted to hurt my dad!” Kakashi remembers shouting. “So I hurt them back!”

He’ll never know the full specifics of how he ended up being taken to what was called a “special” juvenile facility for troubled boys. Did they find his father an unfit parent since he was going mad with guilt, at least he fought against them until ‘he killed himself’, It doesn’t really matter in the end.

The first four months at the institute were of solid isolation. He’d be woken up at random hours, a projector that hung above his head just out of reach would whir to life and the speakers in the walls would begin to roar. The movie would tell Kakashi that he was all alone and therefore nothing but if he wanted it he could be a part of something much greater. If he obeyed and proved himself worthy he could join The Infinite Tsukuyomi project, find a true family where Kakashi would be important and depended on. The film would tell him how Akatsuki made the world run smoothly and kept the common citizen safe under everyone’s noses, unsung heroes.

In truth they were science experiments. Scared little boys turned into teenage murder machines.

But at thirteen The Infinite Tsukuyomi seemed like the greatest opportunity of his life. Akatsuki sounded like a family.

Towards the end of Kakashi’s isolation the door to his cell opens, two people step into the room. He recognizes them immediately from the film and feels a little awestruck. They were the ones who ran Akatsuki, the movie called them Mother and Father, something he had snorted at at first but after enough time their images were all Kakashi had. He doesn’t even recall what they talked about, Father looks to be sizing him up the man was built like a tank and had long black hair with a husky voice that made him want to flinch. He remembers Mother’s red eyes and white hair, he had been the one asking him questions with his deep but calm voice, Kakashi was desperately hoping he was giving the right answers.

After his four months he was thrown into the general population facility, Konoha. There weren’t too many other boys, thirty at most at various ages from kids to older teens. It was a bit overwhelming but Kakashi did his best to keep a clear head even as the film’s message played over and over in his mind. The idea of a real family seemed amazing, he had to try. So he walked into his issued room with determination and a sense of hope. Met his roommate who introduced himself as Yamato but when Kakashi gave his full name got an immediate frown in response.

“No first names. It’s bad luck.”

Kakashi didn’t really believe in luck but humored the guy nonetheless.

Training was relentless there was no time to for anything else which was exactly what those in charge wanted. It didn’t give him the chance to think when the group went from thirty to twenty Kakashi just assumed the other ten didn’t make the cut. They weren’t worthy of joining Akatsuki. Only the best would be chosen and Kakashi was going to be the best.

Then he met Obito Uchiha.

In a year’s time Kakashi had begun to get noticed, pushed harder but given praise the fourteen year old so desperately craved. When he saw the thirteen year old Kakashi got paired with for a sparring match he didn’t look like much. At least until Obito kicked him right in the chest knocking all the air from his lungs. It was the first time Kakashi saw that proud wide smile.

It wasn’t a clean fight. They both ended up on their backs, bloody and exhausted which was completely unheard of. Usually at the first sign of bloodshed they would call a winner. Kakashi cracked Obito in the mouth, a trail of crimson sliding down the side his chin. There was a flash of surprise in the younger boy’s eyes, the pair of them looking over to the fight coordinators waiting for Kakashi to be announced the winner.

“Continue.”

Kakashi remembers sitting beside the other teen afterward outside the infirmary. His left eye was beginning to swell shut when the boy laughed.

“You knocked one of my teeth out.” Obito pulled down his lower lip showing a gap in his bottom row.

“Sorry.”

He shook his head. “It was a good fight. Haven’t lost in a long time.”

“They called it a draw.”

“You drew first blood. You won. Last time you will, though.” He said with a cocky wide smile, missing tooth and all.

“That so?” It’s the first time in awhile that Kakashi had gotten to speak more freely with someone besides Yamato. He knew to be cautious around everyone, but there was something about Obito that told him the opposite.

“You’re good but sloppy. If you want to be the best you can’t let your guard down.”

“Says the guy who lost a tooth.”

The other teen giggled and suddenly Kakashi thought of how old they were and what they had just done to each other. A bothersome feeling tugged at the back of his mind but he does his best to push it away.

“True, but like I said that’s the last time you’re going to beat me.” He looked over Kakashi, seeming to decide on something. “What’s your name?”

“Hatake.”

“No.” He pulled an annoyed face. “Your name. I’m Obito, and you are?”

“We’re not supposed to give out first names.” Kakashi said and Obito rolled his eyes.

“That’s nonsense made up by idiots who don’t think they’re going to make it. You don’t get chosen for Akatsuki cause you’re lucky. And you don’t look like someone who believes in that, anyway.”

“Yea? What do I look like?”

“Competition.” Obito grinned.

“Uchiha!” A medic shouts from down the hall making the teen hop up in attention.

“Kakashi.” He said, his own name sounding a bit strange on his tongue. “My name’s Kakashi.”

Obito smiled but it wasn’t like the one he gave during their match, this was friendly, upbeat. “See you around, Bakashi.”

Back in the trailer the pale blue predawn sky begins to filter through the dusty windows. Obito looks as exhausted as he feels, sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up, occasionally letting his head droop down but never for long. Kakashi can’t blame him, the adrenaline of their escape still running through his veins. How many were out there looking for them? Did they cover their tracks well enough?

“You should sleep.” Kakashi says.

“If they come you’ll need me.” Obito argues.

“Cause you’ll be so helpful fighting half awake.” He pats a space beside him. “Come here.”

Obito hesitates for a moment before crawling over and flopping down, resting his head on Kakashi’s thigh as his eyes slowly fall shut. Kakashi finds himself smiling and has to stop his hand from stroking the Obito’s spiky black hair. Being like this makes Kakashi think of two years back when he was eighteen and they were still friends. More than friends.

A few days after their first fight Kakashi spotted Obito by himself in the mess hall. He was about to head in his direction when Yamato stopped him and pulled them to the opposite side of the room.

“You serious?” Yamato huffed as they walk.

“Wait. I don’t- Obito seems fine.”

“Uchiha is not fine.” Yamato said as they took an empty table. “Being around him is a death sentence.”

Kakashi looked at him with skepticism. “Haven’t even seen him till now.”

“He got pulled just before you got here.”

“Pulled?”

“Special training. His roommate got pulled too. Heard Uchiha put a bullet in his head.”

“Bullshit.”

“He’s Mother and Father’s golden boy, don’t you see the resemblance between them and him? Anybody who’s friends with him ends up in a bad way, that’s all I know.”

He had no reason to doubt Yamato but it seemed silly. That and Kakashi can’t stop thinking about the wide smile Obito had given him when the parted ways last time. So he told Yamato not to worry about him and walked over to Obito’s table. The other teen eyed him with a confused look as Kakashi sat across from him but he played it cool, even if Kakashi was a bit curious about the roommate thing.

“Don’t you know it’s bad luck getting close to me?” Obito’s eyes went from Yamato who was obviously watching then back to Kakashi.

But he just smirked. “Good thing I don’t believe in that shit.”

What feels like a mere blink of an eye is actually hours later. The sun now shining and Kakashi waking up alone with Obito nowhere in sight. Panic hits, Kakashi trips over his own feet trying to stand up. He sees the back door left wide open and creeps forward, angry at himself that they had yet to find any real weapons. Kakashi takes a calming breath as he reaches the threshold, he needs to be ready for anything and if he has to kick, punch, or bite their way to freedom he’ll do it.

Kakashi’s not at all prepared for what he sees, however. Obito sitting in the overgrown grass looking at a patch of dandelions with intent focus. An old question pops into Kakashi’s mind as he walks through the yard and takes a spot next to him.

“Do you remember anything like this?” Kakashi asks.

“No.” Obito responds softly with a hint of sadness that makes Kakashi involuntarily clench his jaw.

“Do you remember when they brought you in?”

Obito sighs and looks up at him. “You think this is going to bring up some forgotten memory? It’s not. I’m exactly what everyone thinks I am.”

“You’re not.” Kakashi says more firmly than he expects.

“...That mean you forgive me?”

Kakashi doesn’t answer and Obito returns his attention back to the bright yellow weeds. It isn’t fair but they both know that.

“I missed you.” Kakashi says plucking at random blades of grass.

“Good.” And he expects that cocky smile he’s gotten so used to but it isn’t there, it’s soft and hopeful. It hurts. “I missed you, too.”

.

Obito would like nothing more than to sit out in the grass all day. Kakashi’s close enough that he could almost conceivably lean against him. Not that he’s going to. Things are improving but it’s going to take time which he’d like to think they have plenty of but Obito knows better. Mother and Father were after them, mentally cringes at the parental titles that now leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

“We need supplies.” Kakashi says placing a blade of grass on Obito’s knee.

He frowns and flicks it away. “Where?”

“Break into one of those houses we passed on the way.”

“They’ll notice. We don’t want any attention on ourselves.”

“We’ll just take what’s necessary. What we need and what civilians think are valuable are different things. Wouldn’t it be nice to wear something that isn’t black?”

Obito looks at their uniforms, the same black pants and shirt that he feels like he’s been wearing his entire life. And that’s a whole other subject he’s not a fan of.

He plucks a dandelion and hands it to Kakashi. “It’s overwhelming. All this. The trees. The sun… Was it like this when you were little?”

Kakashi shakes his head. “I lived in the city, mostly buildings. Parks were nice but nothing like this. This is amazing.”

Obito leans back on his hands. “I remember you talking about laying in the grass and how it was the best feeling in the world. I wanted to understand so badly and knew I couldn’t.”

Kakashi moves in close enough that Obito can feel the warmth of his breath against his ear. “So how's it feel?”

It takes all of his willpower not to shove Kakashi to the ground and kiss him like he used to. He’d probably tell Obito his technique is still off.

So he smiles and takes a deep easy breath. “You were right.”

It’s not hard to find a house with no one around, the town they had passed through seemed rather desolate houses scattered every few miles once they had reached the outskirts. Inside they go room to room, Obito trailing close behind Kakashi and feeling frustrated with himself because of it. It shouldn’t matter that everything is new to him there’s no reason for him to be so timid. Kakashi hadn’t been part of the outside world since he was thirteen, how much did he really remember?

They manage to scrounge up some of the necessary supplies needed but there’s a depressing lack of available weapons. Kitchen knives are better than nothing but Obito might as well just use his bare hands. In the bedroom he stands around awkwardly while Kakashi goes through the closet once again an antsy feeling going through him. It wasn't like this when they were out in the field why was he feeling so unsure of himself now?

"Pick for me." Obito says turning away.

Kakashi takes hold of his wrist. "We should stick together."

It's not a tight grip just enough to get his attention.

He gently pulls away. "I'll be down the hall."

The next room is like the last with nothing of substantial use for them. It is incredibly tempting to crawl into the soft looking bed considering last night’s bed consisted of a grimey uncomfortable floor. 

It's the next room that throws Obito through a loop, however. It takes him awhile to decipher the objects, brightly colored, some hard plastic and some plush. He accidentally kicks one of them watching it come to life with lights and sounds. Then Obito understands, remembers. Children's toys similar to what the younger boys got to play with as rewards. 

How could he forget something like that?

"Wow." Kakashi says from behind, startling him.

"I remembered something." He mumbles but quickly shakes away Kakashi's look of surprise. "No, not like that. I didn't understand these were toys. I didn't know and then I remembered."

Kakashi's face changes to one of sympathy and Obito wants to punch him.

"That's something. Maybe-"

"Stop. I knew what toys were from the institute, not before."

Kakashi sighs at him. "Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not." He glares and marches out of the room. "And we're not talking about this."

Obito's first memory is of him being ten, waking up with a terrible headache and bandages wrapped around both arms. He think he might've been heading for the gun range beforehand, it's a vague feeling but it seems right. That's how everything was for a while, a hazy understanding of what things were and who he was. Obito Uchiha, the youngest and most talented Akatsuki hopeful at the institute, no one came anywhere close in comparison and he wasn’t shy to say it. Which apparently doesn’t get a person a lot of friends Obito learns sitting by himself in the mess hall. It’s a strange feeling staring around the room confused only to remember no one really liked him.

It didn’t matter, Obito would tell himself, he was the best and they were just jealous.

He’d try his hardest to ignore the rumors about him, about his past. One story was how he was Mother and Father’s son and that’s why he’s always the clear favorite, not skill just blood. The other was that Obito had been a normal kid but was given enough shock treatments and drugs until his brain was completely malleable. Obito loathed both of these stories and couldn’t stand the looks he’d get depending on what version a person believed. They all had the same goal of joining The Akatsuki, none of their pasts should matter.

Then Kakashi came along and changed everything.

Kakashi didn’t look at him with disdain or pity, which was incredibly refreshing especially after being pulled for the second time. The first time he was pulled lasted only three months but it was enough to make everyone’s feeling for him even more rocky. Now with one year of nearly nonstop training, body and mind pushed to the limit then over, he felt impenetrable. And then Kakashi drew first blood shocking Obito to his core. He knew Mother and Father were watching and he was certain they of their disappointment. Obito licked his lips tasting the blood on his tongue and felt a rush of excitement run through him.

That’s what Kakashi did to him. Always.

Suddenly he and Kakashi were together any time they weren’t training and even then the pair would find their way side by side. They worked well together, anyone could see that and it almost seemed encouraged by instructors. Their peers didn’t look as pleased about it, however, Kakashi never said anything, it bothered Obito. He had years of experience with that nonsense and was used to it, Kakashi didn’t need it by association.

“Why do you hang out with me?” Obito asked during lunch one afternoon.

Kakashi’s eyes narrow in a sort of perplexed look. “Because you’re my friend.”

And that comes as a surprise, Obito had thrown the word around in his mind but never thought of saying it out loud.

“You don’t think that?” Kakashi questions, reading his face.

“I don’t have friends.”

“Just competition?”

“Yes. No. Not you, you’re different. I like being around you and when we compete I don’t get upset when you win.”

“You get a little pouty.” Kakashi grins and Obito rolls his eyes because Kakashi always knew how to spin something serious into a joke.

“I do not.”

“You absolutely do.”

“...Maybe a little.” He mumbles.

Kakashi leans forward, elbows on the table. “Being around you feels like what was promised. Family’s not the right word. It’s feeling like belonging, fitting in just right or something. Don’t even know why cause you’re kind of a brat.”

“Well you’re kind of a jerk.” Obito counters and a moment later they’re laughing. Not caring at all who sees.

He recalled at fifteen Kakashi having a panic attack because he was scheduled for a doctor’s visit, his first in months. Visits never meant anything good; shock treatments, experimental drugs, and endurance tests that may as well be considered near death experiences. Obito was in and out every month, Kakashi knew that so he tried to pretend his visit was no big deal but he cracked once they were in his room.

“I’ve never gotten shocks before, do they hurt?” Kakashi asked once he had gotten his breathing under control.

Obito looked away, unsure if he should tell the truth or not.

“Please just tell me.”

Obito gave a little nod. “At first. Then you fade out, pain’s still there but you're not. I don't think they’ll give you shocks though.”

“Why not?”

“I think they see something different in you. They give you a little more freedom than most, visits are just kind of reminders.”

“So what, that means injections or something? Like that’s any better? I felt bugs under my fucking skin for weeks.” Kakashi’s voice splintered again and Obito puts an arm over his shoulder hoping that it was some comfort. “I don’t understand how any of this makes us better recruits.”

“Mother says it strengthens the mind.”

“It’s torture.” Kakashi spat.

He didn’t argue, just held Kakashi a little closer because that’s what friends do.

When he was sixteen that word changed, became something more. Mother and Father had officially noticed them now and had decided to pair them together, citing that it was most likely temporary depending on their continued compatibility. But Kakashi and Obito found the word temporary unacceptable and they’d run every god awful survival course thrown at them to prove it. Then they’d slink off to the showers, turn on every faucet and lay on the tiles letting the heat consume the room.

“We’re going to be unstoppable.” Obito said, a little out of breath.

Kakashi sat up, casual smirk on his face. “Bet you we could run this place someday, we even got the hair.”

“You really think so?”

“They know we’re the best here and one day Mother and Father won’t be around anymore. I think that’s why they paired us.”

Obito wanted to agree but knew Mother and Father’s minds changed from one second to the next.

“Hey, close your eyes for a second.” Kakashi said.

“Why?”

“Just close them.” He sighed.

“If this is some kind of-”

Suddenly Kakashi crashed his lips against Obito’s and the world seemed to stop. He shivered, it felt nice and wanted to pull Kakashi closer but push him away at the same time because Obito had no idea what just happened or why Kakashi would do smoosh their lips together. Was this something he was supposed to know?

“What… I don’t, uh-” He began and Kakashi’s face dropped.

“It’s ok if you don’t feel the same. I just-”

“No!” Obito quickly cut him off, sitting up. “What did you just do?”

Kakashi looked at him confused. “What?”

“You-” He pointed to his lips. “The thing you just did.”

“Kiss?”

“Kiss.” Obito repeated. “I don’t know what that is.”

“How do you not-” Kakashi stopped himself and Obito wondered what version of his past the other teen was thinking of.

But Kakashi continued on, sounded almost shy about it. “You kiss someone you really like. Someone you think is special. It’s like a hug but more important, stronger.”

Obito tried to think through Kakashi’s words. Kakashi thought he was important and that alone made him feel a little lightheaded.

“Well anyone with half a brain could’ve told you I was special.” He said smoothly and Kakashi flicked his ear.

“I’m trying to tell you that I-”

“Kiss me again.” Obito interrupted. “You did it by surprise so it doesn’t count.”

The smile on Kakashi’s face made him feel warm even in the heat of the showers. Their next kiss is slower, softer, Obito felt a bit silly as he had no idea what he was doing but Kakashi seemed to which of course made him curious.

“Who else have you kissed?” He asked.

“Just you.”

“How do you know if you’re doing it right?”

“I’ve seen people do it.” Kakashi answered.

“Fine. But how am I supposed to know if I’m getting better at it?”

“...Are you seriously thinking about trying to beat me at kissing?” Kakashi laughed leaving Obito sputtering.

“I wasn’t- That’s not… Was it obvious?”

He felt Kakashi smile when they kissed again. It left his skin tingling and mentally Obito gave him the win, pretty sure Kakashi knew it too.

At seventeen things had never seemed better. If Obito knew what was ahead maybe he would’ve savored their last kiss. Would’ve found some way to apologize even if it didn’t matter. He would’ve done anything to prevent him from looking at Obito like everyone else did. A heartless monster.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi knows he has to bring it up, has to ask Obito even if it becomes an argument. The limp is almost imperceptible if he wasn’t looking for it, but it’s been there since they left the house.

“You ok?”  
He expects a glare or snippy remark but Obito shrugs. “Hurts.”

It’s refreshing to hear him be honest after the past two years glares and mostly silence between them.

“You might have to change the way you fight.” Kakashi says trying to continue the conversation.

“I’ll be fine.” Obito dismisses.

“I remember a certain someone giving me advice on my strengths and weaknesses years back.”

“And you barely listened.”

“I listened plenty.” Kakashi says as they turn onto the hidden dirt road leading to the trailer. “You need a different plan while you healing.”

Obito makes a small noncommittal noise but Kakashi swears he sees him nod.

A few months ago Kakashi was waiting outside his room for his new teammate when the news broke.

Uzumaki came up to him with a look of nervousness, like Kakashi would hit him on sight. “Did you hear about Uchiha?”

“What about him?” His curiosity instantly peaked but he managed to sound uncaring.

“He got hurt. Pretty bad from what I heard.”

“What happened?” He asked, his act of apathy cracking.

Uzumaki shrugged, creepy purple eyes moving nervously. “No specifics yet, but someone saw him crying and screaming, probably made up so people can talk shit. I mean he can be, well,-”

Kakashi’s glad Uzumaki stopped himself because he really doesn’t feel like punching him. In truth it’s not Uzumaki’s fault he thought that way, Obito was a hell of a lot more cocky than he used to be and even if Kakashi liked to think it’s all for show he’s not entirely sure. After what happened they barely spoke to each other, Obito didn’t even bother to taunt him like the others just ignored him when possible. It hurt and with neither acknowledging the pain they both clearly carried it only pushed them further and further away. He remembered the first time Obito called him Hatake and how it felt like a knife through his heart, as though everything they were to each other was gone.

He wanted to see Obito immediately but forced himself to wait at least a week before going to the infirmary. He thought that maybe seeing Obito look so miserable would make him feel a bit better about everything but it was the total opposite when he saw the color of half of Obito’s body was white and wrinkled. The second they set eyes on each other Kakashi never wanted to be anywhere but Obito’s side and knew other teen felt the same way.

“I’m sorry.” Were the first words out of Obito’s mouth. “I know it doesn’t mean anything but I am.”

Kakashi wished he could say it’s ok because he understood, he truly does and yet there’s still so much anger in the memory. The worst part was that it’s not even geared toward Obito he’s just the unfortunate catalyst for it all.

“What happened?” He ignored the apology.

“The wall collapsed after an explosion, I got trapped under cinder blocks. Surgery went fine but I’m sidelined. ...I don’t know why they didn’t just kill me.”

Kakashi stared wide eyed. How could that ever be an option? “Why would they ever kill you? You’re the best they have.”

“Not after this. Uzumaki’s going to replace me anyway. They paired him with you.”

“He’s not you and they know that. We-” He sighed, lets his fingers trace over Obito’s.

“What?”

“We were pretty fucking flawless.” And damn did he miss Obito’s smile wanted to kiss him right there but they both knew there were eyes and ears on them, what they were saying just then was bad enough.

“You still will be.”

“Shut up. They wouldn’t keep you here if they thought you were done.”

“Maybe I don’t want to be here anymore.” Obito whispered and Kakashi’s shocked, he never thought of Obito going that far off the ledge.

But Obito wasn’t talking suicide. He took Kakashi’s hand, ran his fingers over his palm slowly spelling out one simple life changing kanji.

Escape.

Back at the trailer they sort through their found supplies and Obito goes off to lie in the grass. Sometimes Kakashi forgets how childlike he can be, the excited smiles before they’d run a course or how animated he could get when it was just the two of them. He’d act downright bratty sometimes but not in the pretentious manner he would in front of other recruits. It was the kind of thing where Obito would whine if Kakashi tried to pull himself away during a quick nap and cling onto him with some unknown vice grip he was always surprised by. Lecture classes that Obito would get bored in so he’d spend the entire time tapping and trailing words with his fingers on Kakashi’s thigh under the desk making sure neither of them paid any attention.

He might’ve complained about it at the time but the casualness of it felt so freeing within their very structured world. Enough that he was always slightly taken aback at how quickly Obito could go from soft smiles to cold and calculated. Kakashi could do it too but it was more of a natural transition whereas with Obito it was a sudden flip of a switch. It felt conditioned. What did Mother and Father do to him?

“You up for a spar?” Kakashi asks from the back door. “Try out some different moves.”

It had been a long time since they’d fought and even at this slower pace the way they move is like breathing, each knowing the other so well. But Obito isn’t as fast on his feet and is caught in hold after hold, growing more impatient each time.

“If you can’t move fast enough you gotta think up another way. I’ve killed you four times now.”

“I can’t- You’re being-” He sighs angrily, running a hand through his hair.

“Don’t make excuses.” Kakashi taps at Obito’s chest. “Figure this out.”

“It’s not that easy!” Obito growls out swatting his arm away.

“No, fuck that. You’re Obito Uchiha. The best doesn’t give a shit about easy, they just get it done.”

The next time they go Obito knocks him down with a hard elbow that leaves him a bit dazed. Kakashi’s grinning much too wide to even care about the apology Obito gives him as he helps Kakashi back up.

“There you go. Just needed a little push.” His grin fractures momentarily at the words and Obito sees it but thankfully chooses to ignore it. “Let’s go again.”

Kakashi had only gotten pulled once while at the institute. It lasted two weeks, a tiny fragment of time compared to others but it was enough to change him. Hell, the first day was more than enough. It was a few months after he and Obito got paired when a guard came for him one morning telling him that Father requested to see him. He lead Kakashi through an underground passageway he had never been to that seemed to go on forever. Everything felt off, from the chill in the air settling into his bones to the green hue of the overhead lights that made his eyes twitch.

Finally he’s brought out a large empty room, Father stood there and Kakashi felt like he was thirteen again being sized up. “Hatake, do you remember why you were brought to the institute?”

“I was protecting my father.” He answered.

“What did you do to protect him?”

“I hurt the people who came from the asylum.”

“Hurt?”

Kakashi took a slow breath. “I killed him.”

“And that’s why we chose you. Protecting those who need it is what being a part of Akatsuki is all about.”

“You can protect people without killing others.” He challenged a little surprised at his own courage.

“It’s a last resort but it happens.” Father agreed but it didn’t sound all that convincing. “You have to be prepared.”

He then understood why he was there. What Father was going to ask him to do.

“I don’t think I can. That was different.”

“The people you would be assigned aren’t innocent. Their deaths mean lives saved.”

Kakashi didn’t feel bad about his father’s incident and it was the lack of guilt that bothered him. He wanted to protect people, it was one of the most appealing things about joining Akatsuki, but Kakashi didn’t want to become a heartless killer.

Father watched him silently argue with himself for a moment then spoke to the camera positioned in the corner of the room. “Show him.”

A projector above sprung to life an image appearing on the wall. It shows another room similar to the one Kakashi’s in, only there appeared to be a clear barrier down the middle. On one side a large man paced back and forth on the other a teenager laid unmoving on their side with spiky hair. Obito.

“You have ten minutes before the gate opens and he tears Uchiha apart.”

“He could take him.” Kakashi said more to himself than to Father.

“He could if he wasn’t sedated. Not everyone’s lucky enough to die in their sleep.”

He stared helplessly at the image another moment then turned back to Father. “Give me a gun.”

He should’ve realized it wasn’t going to be as straightforward as Father made it seem. The door he had been sent to was not the one with Obito. Two men were waiting for Kakashi when he entered the room, they looked enraged lunging for him the second they saw him. Kakashi moved to dodge them, wanted no part of this but what choice did he have?

Kakashi shot the first guy twice in the chest while the other tackled him hard to the ground. All the air escaped his lungs gun falling out of his hand. Kakashi’s head was screaming, he didn’t have much time but the man was stronger, a stiff punch to the head made him see stars. The thought of Obito being beaten to death burned through his mind and Kakashi forced himself to focus, head-butted him as hard as he could. Blood poured down the other’s nose, pulled back just enough for Kakashi to grab the handgun and blow the man’s brains out.

He wanted to vomit, squirmed away and stood up on unsteady feet to the next room. Obito was still unconscious while the pacing man kept his eyes on him. Kakashi’s grip on the gun tightened, the vicious look on the older man’s face fueling him. There was a problem, however, the two of them were in a clear paneled cell with Kakashi on the outside unable to get in. He fired three rounds at the cell to no avail before starting to yell, knew Father had to be watching.

“I’m here! Let me in!”

The door opened but not for him. The man stopped pacing and Kakashi slammed his fists against the cell walls.

“No! Let me in!” He shouted desperately. “Please!”

His door unlocked and there was no hesitation, Kakashi emptied the gun into him and felt an odd sense of satisfaction watching the man hit the ground with a heavy thud. Kakashi collected himself and knelt beside Obito attempting to wake him but he felt so cold to the touch. Kakashi shook him and turned him around, Kakashi gazed at the teen his eyes growing wet. It wasn’t Obito. They had taken some corpse and made it look like him just to show Kakashi what he was capable of doing.

He hadn’t realized Father came into the room until he was being pulled up. There was pride in his voice that despite everything gave Kakashi a tiny ounce of comfort. “I knew you could do it. Just needed a little push.”

A roar of noise above them interrupts them mid match. They glance up at the large black object flying through the sky and for a minute Kakashi’s own memory fails him.

“It’s a helicopter.” He says looking from the sky to Obito.

“It’s louder than I imagined.”

“They fly low, better visuals.”

“You think it’s for us?”

“Wouldn’t be surprised.” Kakashi frowns. “...What do you think they’ll do if they catch us?”

Obito shrugs. “Maybe they’ll make you like me.”

When Kakashi was eighteen he and Obito were inseparable. They’d end up in his room after dinner in Kakashi’s bed kissing until just before lights out. It was one of the younger teen’s favorite things despite Kakashi’s playful teasing about him needing more practice. The content little sounds he’d pull from Obito’s throat had his heart racing faster than any course Kakashi ever ran. The problem was Kakashi had a roommate, one who wasn’t exactly a fan of Obito.

“Do you guys have to do that here?” Yamato sighed in exasperation.

They sat up and Kakashi apologizing but Obito stayed silent, at least at first.

“Why don’t you like me?” Obito asked flat out.

“I never said-” Yamato began but Obito cut in.

“I know you do and that’s fine but I’m curious.”

Yamato crossed his arms and glanced over at Kakashi who shrugged. “It’s not fair. We put in so much work to get noticed, and you, all you have to do is show up.”

“You don’t think I put in any effort?”

“Kakashi beat you when you came back but they kept the match going. That would’ve never happened to anyone else.”

“You’re right.” Obito conceded. “And I don’t know why they did that.”

“Because you’re the best.” Yamato said in a mock tone Kakashi wanted to warn him about but Obito took it in stride.

“Maybe if you focused on what you need to do instead of glaring at me you’d get noticed. I’ve watched you at the gun range, you’d be in the top scoring if your stance wasn’t so bad.”

“What’s wrong with how I stand?” Yamato asked, a confused scowl on his face.

“Your hips are off. No one’s paid attention because you’re a decent shot. Fix it and you’ll be perfect. Ask Kakashi to help you.”

“Why don’t you?”

“Kakashi’s a better shot than me.” He said simply.

“What’s with you giving compliments?” Kakashi gawked. “You feeling ok?”

“...I can be nice sometimes.” Obito said quietly and Kakashi threw an arm around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

The next day Kakashi helped Yamato at the gun range and sure enough he was third in scores for the day right behind Kakashi and Obito. Afterward Yamato had given Obito what could be considered a half smile but it was enough and that feeling of belonging hit Kakashi again. They didn’t need to fight each other for Akatsuki’s attention, they could work together.

Then one morning the speakers sounded off calling for all fifteen remaining recruits to come to the sparring arena. Normally it would be empty, a painted square on the floor in the middle of the room.

Today it was fitted to be an obstacle course, walls for cover with set traps throughout. It looked much easier than the ones he and Obito ran but it still left him with an uneasy feeling. The biggest thing was that Mother and Father stood in front to greet them, a rarity for most, leaving everyone in tense excitement. They announced today was a day of consolidation, a true test of who was worthy.

Mother took a step forward, felt like an iceberg as much as he looked like one, stared down at each and every one of them with those pupil-less crimson eyes. “Being a part of Akatsuki is an honor but it comes with a heavy responsibility to serve those who need us. Protecting lives as well as taking them.”

A wave of realization passed through everyone, the excitement now gone leaving only tension and fear. He glanced over at Obito whose eyes were focused on the ground a mournful expression on his face. Kakashi wondered how many of the others had taken a life. By the looks of some today would be the first time and it would one of their fellow recruits.

"The trouble is we have an uneven number." Father eyed them with his dark eyes. "We've decided to give one of you a pass."

Everyone's gaze was on Obito, hell even Kakashi's. Judging by the pure looks of anger they all knew he'd get to skip this. Kakashi’s certain he heard someone whisper of the words “mommy and daddy’s little favorite” and there’s this tiny part of him that agreed but he knew better. Knew how hard Obito pushed himself and how much pressure Mother and Father put on him. He knew there’s a real person behind that cocky smile that everyone sees. Doesn’t know what he’s going to do if they don’t both make it out of this.

Father let them stew for a moment then looked to Obito. “Uzumaki, congratulations you can leave.”

Obito’s head shot up, staring at Father in confusion and what seemed like heartbreak.

Uzumaki was good, consistently scored well in their training. They never spoke much and Kakashi assumed it was due to his friendship with Obito, something he had always rolled his eyes at. Despite that he had no real animosity toward the guy other than how bizarre that he’d be chosen over Obito. What were Mother and Father trying to do?

Kakashi didn’t get much time to think it over as he's chosen for the first match, thrown against someone he could easily take down. He didn't want to do this and was about to voice that when a throwing knife whizzed by his head. Years of training kicked in and Kakashi knew what he needed to do.

Survive or die.

It ended quickly, Kakashi grabbed a gun and dodged more knives before he took a shot. One bullet to the head and the recruit crumpled into a heap. It's as simple and easy as it’s been since he was pulled. So much so it scared him. How was doing this creating the family they had promised? A numbness overtook him as Kakashi gazed at the body on the floor, wanted to go back to his room and try to sort his mind out, make sense of what was happening. He didn't get to leave though, there was a special area off to the side for "winners" to watch the rest of the matches. A clear paneled cell that only added to the sickening feeling in the air.

"Uchiha." Mother called out three matches later.

Kakashi grew tense, Obito could handle anyone they threw at him. Kakashi just didn't want to see it.

"Yamato."

He wanted to break through the cell walls, smash everything in sight, and set the whole institute on fire. This wasn't fair and the look in both Obito and Yamato's eyes made him want to scream. The pair walked over to the weapons rack placed off to the side, Yamato chose a handgun while Obito picked up a combat knife. Every minute felt like ten watching the two move through the course, gunshots rang out but Obito easily avoided them never attempting to attack. Kakashi doesn't know what's worse, the wait or already knowing how it would end. He watched as Obito silently crept forward unbeknownst to Yamato, Kakashi expected to see blood gushing from Yamato's throat any second but Obito hit him hard with the butt of his knife sending Yamato to the floor in a daze.

"First blood. I win. Call it." Obito looked directly at Father, a commanding tone to his voice Kakashi had never heard before.

"Matches will end when a competitor is dead, not before."

"I've already proven myself, he doesn't need to die."

Mother crossed the arena stopping just in front of Obito. His face calm, whispered something that suddenly caused Obito to relax. Cupped his face asking a question he nodded to, then he pointed to Yamato. Obito took an easy step over to Yamato who was just beginning to stir and knelt down straddling his hips. Yamato had no time to react as the knife plunged into his chest. All he does is gasp and shriek with each new stab.

It was horrifying.

It wasn’t a clean take down like they were taught, this was animalistic. Obito tore into him and all they could do was watch. When it's over he stood up and gave Mother a pleased smile. Kakashi felt sick to his stomach, nothing made sense anymore.

"The remaining matches will resume after the arena is cleaned and cleared." Mother announced cooly.

Guards appear and lead the remaining teens out of the arena. Obito stood beside Mother not even looking at Kakashi, his eyes unfocused. If they had gotten the chance to talk afterward maybe Kakashi would've understood then what he knows now but Obito got pulled right after his match. He's gone for five months. Enough time for Kakashi to feel completely alone and let bitterness take hold.


	3. Chapter 3

“Infinite Tsukuyomi.”

All it takes is a two words and Obito is nothing. He'll follow Mother’s orders no matter how despicable, there was already proof of that. Mother had woken him from the trance to show Obito what he had done. What he could make him do. Shock became screams of horror then rage. He lunged after the taller man, the knife still in his hand. Father took him down hard, Obito's head hitting the concrete floor with a thud.

"You thought you could talk back to us without facing any consequences? Maybe we should have you kill Hatake too for good measure." Father looked down at him with disgust.

The thought of doing the same to Kakashi made him visibly shake. Then came the realization Kakashi and everyone else had seen what he did to Yamato and it's all so much worse. This wasn't assassination this was murder and after all this time of being stared at with such dislike everyone finally had a reason to hate him.

"You're being pulled for reconditioning." Mother said, his deep voice tinted with disappointment.

Obito hadn’t been pulled since he was twelve and due to numerous doctor visits over the years he only had vague memories of it. He remembered feeling exhausted, a constant ache in his limbs. But those days also held the only times Obito felt any real happiness before meeting Kakashi. Mother would come to his room every night and rundown his status for the day, he always seemed pleased at how well Obito had done. It was the closest thing Obito had to understanding what it was like to have an actual mother.

This was five months of pure punishment.

It began with injection treatments. He knew the routine, get strapped down to a chair and be given a shot of something that made his heart race a bit too fast and his vision blurred and reshaped his surroundings. Obito would shut his eyes, listen and answer the questions Mother had for him.

“Your name?”

“Obito Uchiha.”

“Where are you?”

“The Konoha Institute.”

“Why are you here?”

“To join Akatsuki.”

“Your name?”

It tested his ability to focus under stress and after the years Obito had gotten fairly good at it. He wasn’t prepared for this, however. In his right arm was the usual intravenous tube securely taped down and ready for the first dose. He took a slow breath watching the liquid push through then the rush of adrenaline swept through him. Suddenly Obito felt a prick, saw a second needle plunging into a vein of his left arm another tube being taped in place. He wanted to ask what it was for when the injection did it for him. It was like running full speed into a wall. His head swam, wanted to throw up but Mother snapped his fingers at him.

“Your name.”

And then Obito remembered he needed to breathe. “Obito. U- Uchi…”

“You refused to kill Yamato. Why?”

Obito blinked tiredly in response, the question too complex. The doctor moved over to his right and prepared another dose. A few seconds later Obito was gasping, his heart hammered furiously in his chest.

“Why did you refuse?”

“Couldn’t.” He answered. “I couldn’t- couldn’t…”

“That’s not a real answer, Obito.” He said giving a nod to the doctor.

He didn’t have a chance to tell him to stop, all the air from his lungs had vanished. He watched as he desperately tried to keep conscious. Obito felt everything slip away from him and uselessly fought at the straps holding him in place.

“Why?” He asked again and Obito simply groaned. He took a step forward her stern voice softening just a fraction. “I don’t want to make him give you another round but you need to answer me.”

“...he didn’t... Couldn’t.”

He sighed then Obito was screaming. He was going to die strapped to some chair with Kakashi’s last thought of him was being a monster and Mother looking at him as a failure.

“Friends!” He cried. “I wanted friends!”

His body began to give out at the final injection. Obito wanted to explain himself but he was a babbling incoherent mess, unsure if was drooling or if he had actually vomited.

“You failed us. You need to improve or be replaced. I think you still have potential, Father’s not so sure.”

That night everything hit him at once. Residual tremors made his limbs involuntarily twitch. He’d close his eyes trying to sleep but his mind would flash to Yamato’s body, the blood on his hands and the panic in his voice. Last night he had been in bed with Kakashi, he tried to convince Obito to stay past lights out but he declined, mindful of the trouble it could cause.

“We can’t give them any reason to separate us.”

Turned out Obito would do that all by himself.

Every other day Obito was dosed with something that would leave him unbalanced then thrown into an obstacle course he’d barely claw his way out of. The floors would cave in, climbing walls with random electrified hand holds, a sudden thick fog he wasn’t sure was real covered everything leaving Obito lost and frightened. Most of the time there’d be an opponent or two within the course and a simple take down was never acceptable.

“Kill him.” Father’s voice boomed through the speakers.

“And if I don’t?” Obito asked one day immediately regretting it, quickly slashed his opponents throat as if hoping Father would forgive his little outburst.

For a moment it seemed he did until he came into Obito’s room that night. He started to sit up when Father pushed him back down, his gaze keeping Obito firmly in place.

“You shouldn’t be afraid of death, yours or others. Death is easy. It’s a gift. The man you killed today was gone in seconds.”

“Was Yamato?” He asked and Father chuckled.

“No, there’s a viciousness inside you. It was a nice surprise, but, it also means you’ve been holding back and I don’t like that.”

“I didn’t want to-”

“Why are you here?” Father asked coldly.

“What?”

“Why are you here?”

“I, um-” Father suddenly grabbed him by the arm and threw him off the bed to the ground.

“You’ve become weak!” He stood above Obito, anger radiating from him. “Get up and show me you’re worth a damn. Get up!”

He’s barely on his feet when Father shoved him roughly against a wall. “Improve or you’ll understand how much of a gift death really is.”

Father was always the one to push him, to do better and be faster. Doctor visits that would end in shock treatments because he felt Obito’s mind was getting cloudy. He needed to be reminded what his purpose was; be the perfect recruit, join Akatsuki, become third in command after Mother and Father. Kakashi being by his side used to be part of that list but after what had happened Obito knew that was no longer an option. Part of him knew Father had a cruel streak but if it made him the best then so be it.

He’d prove to them he wasn’t a failure.

Easier said than done.

During his five months Obito soon learned that treatments and running courses on hallucinogens were nothing in comparison to sparring with Father and Mother. He never won and didn’t even stand a chance. It was humiliating. What’s worse is that one of them would watch as he was tossed to the ground over and over by the other. He’d manage to evade a few attacks before getting hit so hard the room would spin. But he’d get up and continued to until one of them called it.

Months down the line Mother finally visited him one night after a particularly embarrassing match. He was still feeling the effects of the previous day’s treatment and his body wasn’t responding to him. Panic flooded him and tears sprung forward, Father looked at him with such disdain then swept Obito’s legs out from under him. He ended the match and walked off. Obito heard Mother sigh, his footsteps growing faint in the distance leaving him on the floor unable to move.

When the older man came in, Obito was ready to apologize but he held up a hand, silencing him.

“You’ve done well before, you will again.”

It was the first truly kind words he had heard in months. Obito nodded dumbly and thanked him as he strode over and sat on the side of the bed.

“Father wants you to be the best, just like I do. That’s why he pushes you so hard.”

“I know.” Obito slowly sat up. “I didn’t mean to cry. My body- I didn’t have control.”

“Yesterday’s doses may have been stronger than necessary.” He admitted. “But you need to see clearly, you’ve been distracted for too long.”

Kakashi’s name floated in the air but he couldn’t make himself say it.

“I’ll do better.” Obito promised. “I don’t need him.”

He wondered if Mother thought he was lying because even as he said it, it didn’t sound right. So he tried to cover his tracks in another way.

“Why did Father choose Uzumaki?” It may not have been the best tactic but he needed to get away from any thoughts of Kakashi.

“He shows promise.” She answered. “There’s no need for jealousy.”

“I’m not.” He lied. “I just thought he’d choose me.”

“Think of it this way, he’s now focused on making you flawless. That might not have happened if you were given a pass.”

Obito nodded again, gazing down at his hands.

Mother’s hand felt as callous as him as the older man cupped his cheek bringing his vision up to match those crimson eyes. “You’ve done well so far. We’re proud of you, your failures hurt us as much as they hurt you.”

Obito smiled, because even if Kakashi despised him Mother still cared. Obito wouldn’t fail him again.

Toward the end of his five months Father tells him the obvious, he’s no longer paired with Kakashi, but the way Father words it left no doubt that Kakashi himself requested it. His heart ached for a moment then he shoved the feeling away as hard as he could.

That was it, Kakashi wanted nothing more to do with him. Obito was back where he was at ten, alone and despised by everyone. What was he supposed to do, beg for forgiveness from someone who hated him? Obito was going to do things on his own like he was meant to. Become the best and Kakashi would just have to deal with being second choice in regards to Akatsuki.

Except the first time he saw Kakashi again Obito's heart is in his throat. Wished so badly he could say everything that'd built up the last five months but doesn't, walks right passed Kakashi on his way to the gun range. It got a little easier after a while, kept focus on the task at hand and threw on a wide cocky smile afterward. Most times he's still at the top but there were days when Kakashi got ahead and Obito had to deal with that grin he used to like so much. It's close to a year when he notices Kakashi's stopped glaring at him and Obito allowed himself breathe because that's it, they're done existing to each other now.

It didn't hurt. At least that's what Obito told himself.

Then one day Kakashi walked right up to him in the showers. "What's the scar on your arm from?"

Obito doesn't even have time to glare. "Injections."

"Doesn't look like a puncture." Kakashi traced the small rough line on his arm while Obito just gawked at him.

"I ripped it out, tore through-" He stopped, thought of shoving him away. "Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"I was thinking..." Kakashi frowned then shook his head. "Whatever. You were lousy in your sparring match, just cause someone's weaker doesn't mean you go easy on them."

"I won."

"You were slow."

"So?!” He snarled. How dare Kakashi think he could just talk to him like they were friends “I slacked off and he still lost. No one’s even a challenge here.”

“Maybe I should request a match.”

“Only if you have a death wish.” He glared but Kakashi just smirked.

“I don’t think you could.”

“You think I still give a fuck about you?”

“Careful, mommy and daddy might not like you swearing.”

Obito wanted to hit him, feel his fist connect against Kakashi’s jaw, but he stared at him unimpressed. “You’re nothing special, Hatake.”

There's this look in Kakashi's eyes he doesn’t quite understand.

Hurt?

It can't be. Not from Kakashi.

Then Obito got injured. An explosion and suddenly he was trapped under tones of cinder blocks. Then he was shucked off to the infirmary when they should’ve just put a bullet in his head. Instead there's surgery, half of his body is replaced with this weird white cells and Obito's told he's going to be sidelined until he's ready for rehab. Essentially, he was going to be left to rot and think about how he'd failed again.

He childishly hoped that maybe at least Mother would come see him at some point but he didn’t. They had officially abandoned Obito and chose Uzumaki as his replacement. Everything he’d done was for nothing. For a few days Obito thought about killing himself now that his entire purpose in life had been taken from him.

And then Kakashi showed up.

All it takes is one shared look and everything, the distrust, anger, and hurt began to melt away. Kakashi had zero reason to see him, should be ecstatic that Obito’s injured, but there’s worry in his eyes like he’d been fearing the worst. Memories of being together flooded him, not of running courses or doing whatever task they were assigned but the times alone. The hours spent in Kakashi’s bed under the covers so the cameras couldn’t see them as if it wasn’t obvious what they were doing. Kakashi’s stupid habit of kissing his scrapes and bruises in the showers that Obito found himself reciprocating. He missed Kakashi so much but held the feeling so far away now it hit him like a tidal wave.

They weren’t going to take him away again. Obito would rather die first.

He apologized for Yamato knowing it wouldn’t do anything but it needed to be said. Kakashi paid no attention to it, sat with him as a new plan formed in Obito’s mind. He was tired of being Mother and Father’s plaything, to be praised and crushed whenever they saw fit. He and Kakashi had fit each other perfectly, they knew that and destroyed it. There was only one choice. Escape.

"I started realizing what might've happened when Uzumaki was talking about doctor visits and memory loss." Kakashi said staring at his palm as if the word had been indented in the skin. "When it happened... you didn't look like yourself."

"Mother woke me up after, I don't remember any of it." Obito thought back to standing above Yamato’s body, a tremor ran through him. "I didn't... I didn't want to."

"I know. It's just-" Kakashi sighed, combed a hand through his hair and Obito knew the memory wasn’t going to fade anytime soon, if ever.

But Kakashi surprises him, ran his fingers over Obito's palm tapped the center then leaned in close whispering to him. “Together.”

"Listen to what they tell you, get back into shape, alright?" Kakashi said at normal volume as he pulled away. "Sooner you get better sooner I can beat your ass in a match."


End file.
